Cycles
by 087-B
Summary: Major AU. Bonnie's life turns upside down when the door opens, revealing a bear. He had never seen any other living creature in his life, nor had the door ever opened before. What else lies beyond the door? Who else is out there? Where must they go? Where are they now? What cycles will lead them to the end? Will change from T to M later.


**Major AU: Anthro-Androids. Don't like, don't read.**

**Will contain Yaoi in later chapters. Again; don't like, don't read.**

**Full Summary: Major AU. Bonnie's life turns upside down when the door opens, revealing a bear. He had never seen any other living creature in his life, nor had the door ever opened before. What else lies beyond the door? Who else is out there? Where must they go? Where are they now? What cycles will lead them to the end?**

**Cycles**

**Chapter 1 - Initial Interractions**

The rabbit's snore was interrupted by the intercom again. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he gradually lifted his head, glancing around the small, confined room. The white walls, white floor, white ceiling, white everything, packed into an uncomfortably tiny cell.

The necessities; bed, toilet, sink, chair and table, lights, door that brought hope. Hope of escape. He stood up, stretched, scratched the nape of his neck.

The voice led the rabbit to the door, curious and confused on what lie beyond the rectangular prism of pure titanium. The door opened slowly, clanging and banging sounds occurring as the various gears shifted. The hunk of metal slowly began to rise as dust blew everywhere. Darkness seeped into the room from the other side. Bonnie looked out, unable to make out a figure or shape of any kind.

Cautiously, the lavender rabbit stepped out of the cell, the only home he had ever known for the entire fifteen years of his life, and into the encompassing void of pitch-blackness. Discomfort and fear overtook his previously mistified state. He stepped forward again, enveloping his entire body in the darkness.

Then, out of the darkness, a new shape, five smaller shapes connecting to it. The strange entity neared the android rabbit. He backed away, his scarlet eyes widening in surprise.

A hand, colored a smooth boreal brown. Any origin point of the hand stopped at the wrist, the rest hidden in the unknown.

The rabbit reached out to touch the hand, never in his life had he seen or touched another living being.

Life had always been eat, clean, sleep, repeat. Basic actions performed over the course of 1.5 decades, 1.5 decades of pointless repetition and no noted differences.

But now, an unexpected change, a rapid shift from nothing to something.

The rabbit made small contact, poking the hand's palm with his right index finger. Immediately the hand jerked back into the darkness, and a yelp escaped the rabbit's throat as he recoiled into his chamber, trembling.

"Hey...I'm not going to hurt you."

A voice, a new voice. One that penetrated the barrier of the dull, silent, emptiness that was Bonnie's life, one that differentiated from the static, cracked voices he had heard over the intercom everyday. The hand outstretched more, an arm appearing out of the darkness. The arm connected to a tall figure. A bear, a worried expression on his face; it was as if the word 'fret' was exerting from his deep cerulean eyes. He donned a top hat, black bow tie, couple of buttons. He entered the cell and reached for the rabbit, whom was unmoving as he cradled his legs in a fetal position against the cool back wall.

The rabbit, keeping his eyes locked on the bear's, extended his arm out and slowly took the hand of the other male. Quickly, the look on the bear's face changed from panic to contentment as he slowly lifted the lavender rabbit up. The bear stood roughly 2.5 inches taller than the rabbit.

"My name is Freddy." The bear greeted warmly. The kindness in his voice made the rabbit feel strange inside; a feeling he had never experienced as he had never communicated with anyone in the past. His cheeks flushed a rosy red. He felt...shy. Very shy.

"Would you care to tell me your name?"

The rabbit couldn't quite process what he was about to say; the words quite literally flew out of his mouth.

"B-Bonnie..." He stuttered. "M-My real name is Bernard, but...p-please, c-call me Bonnie." The bear studied him before smiling warmly again.

"Well, it's a pleasure to be acquainted with you, Bonnie."

Then, the door descended from within the walls and ceiling and shut, locking itself, leaving the two trapped inside.

"Oh dear...do they not know I'm in here?" Freddy approached the door and calmly knocked on it with the back of his knuckle. He stopped and smiled again as he turned to Bonnie. "Ah, well. Looks like we can get to know each other."

Over time, friendly conversation and banter surfaced.

"I've been here for twenty two years." Freddy had spoken.

"I've been here fifteen..." Bonnie rubbed his arm as he spoke, somewhat unsure of what to talk about.

"They tell me I'm the first." Freddy became serious. "I don't know what I'm the first of, or why, but they've also said you're the last."

"Who are...'they'?" Bonnie felt his gut jump and spine tingle as he finished his thought.

"I don't know, but they come to talk with me on one day each year. That's been going on since I was a child here." Freddy said. He rubbed his chin and reminisced on previous memories of days long gone.

"I...don't remember my childhood here. All I remember is I was born...somewhere. Not here." The rabbit felt hopelessly lost for some reason. It felt strange...yet comfortable to talk to Freddy. It felt natural.

"My cell number is 039." Freddy changed the subject. "What's yours? I didn't see it on the way in."

"...052." Bonnie answered, half confused and half curious. Freddy could see the fear and discomfort distilled within the rabbit. He felt slightly awkward chatting with him.

"Why do you-" The bear found himself cut short as the painfully loud sound of the door opening overlapped his own voice. The darkness remained outside, nothing beyond it. "...that's my cue. Goodbye, Bonnie."

Bonnie watched as Freddy stood up, towering over him; he left the room as fast as he arrived. Bonnie blinked a few times before he cocooned himself in his blankets and tried to fall asleep in his bed.

'_What happened today...?_' The rabbit thought. '_What else is out there?'_

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Something new I'm trying. First story of 2015!**

**I don't think this story will be incredibly long, but who knows? If you guys like it, I might make it longer than I planned.**


End file.
